


Exposure Therapy Gone Wrong. Kinda.

by Sobari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Acrophobia, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Spiderman to the Rescue, Tony is being a little shit, Venom is trying to help, but a good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: It's hard to explain why he's two thousand(A thousand and forty six feet up)in the air. He can't really say it's an alien's fault he's stuck in this precarious situation when said alien is supposed to be dead.





	Exposure Therapy Gone Wrong. Kinda.

Everything was peachy. Just a nice walk around _The_ New York city before his interview tomorrow with _The_ Tony Stark and should be on the way back to the hotel and not, _“Fucking two thousand feet up high and held hostage by a fucking parasite!”_ A high pitched wail echoed in the air, unheard by the night pedestrians below.

 

**We’re only a thousand and forty six feet up, stop being a pussy, Eddie. AND TAKE THAT BACK!**

 

The reporter squinted accusingly, aiming the look mentally at the symbiote sliding around his organs, “Uh, no??? Whose fault is it that I’m stuck up here??” Then he felt his grip loosen on the rod, definitely not his doing. Panicking, he desperately scrambled for a good grip, “I’m sorry I called you a parasite! I’m sorry I called you a parasite!!” His voice, unsurprisingly, went an octave higher than the last time.

 

Eddie could feel the amusement from the symbiote as it gave him back control over his hands. Venom better wipe that smirk off its’ face, because this is so not funny. Venom slipped through his pores and floated around to look at him, **“I would never let Eddie get hurt. Even if Eddie falls, I’ll always catch us.”**

 

“Hah. Reassuring.” Eddie dared snuck a peek over his shoulder, only to flinch and tucked his head between his arms and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to fool himself, thinking that he was at a beach or y’know, at home eating tater tots, like he should be. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Venom’s words. He just wasn’t good with _heights._

 

**“You’re terrible with high places.”**

 

The reporter mmhmed roughly, an attempt to comfort himself, “Shut up, Vee.”

 

Venom’s little head bobbed up and down, resting on Eddie’s shoulder, **“I want to help you overcome your irrational fear. It’s called Exposure Therapy.”**

 

“I don’t think this is how it works, buddy.” Eddie said weakly. He wet his dry lips, peeking a look over at the alien, “So, um… mind letting me down now?”

 

**“No.”**

 

He let out a groan and hid his head in his arms again, “I swear to god, Venom.”

 

 **“We get down when you’re ready to jump.”** Venom sunk back into the man’s skin, leaving only the top of his head exposed.

 

Eddie made a strangled sound, peeking over at Venom again, _“Me? Jump?!”_ He peeked  over his shoulder and immediately looked away from the long fall down. He laughed nervously, “Yeah, not going to happen, bud.”

 

 **“I’ll always catch us.”** Venom reassured him before dipping back into his body, **Stop panicking so much, that’s not good for our heart, Eddie.”**

 

The aforementioned man had to bark a mirthless laugh, “Maybe it would be _better_ for our heart if you put me down!”

 

**This is exposure therapy, it’s suppose to help. We’re going to do this a few more time until you no longer are scared.**

 

Eddie laughed dryly, looking up at the sky. He wondered if this is revenge for not letting Venom eat a lobster. He know that Venom was trying to help and he know that Venom would catch him. He always does. He felt the symbiote rumbled pleasingly at the thought.

 

He knows that but yet… He couldn’t help but think how far down he’ll go until he splattered on the pavement. Venom within him hissed, pouring out of Eddie’s pores and curled around his neck, **“Never let Eddie die. Will always protect Eddie.”**

 

Eddie smiled fondly when the symbiote bumped its’ head against his chin. He reached out with a hand to rub the small head, “I know, Love.”

 

They both froze.

 

Venom, of course, was the first to break the silence, **“Love.”**

 

“Um, ah–” He coughed, feeling the heat raise to his ears as he quickly looked away, “Sorry. It just came out.”

 

 **“We like it.”** It curled around Eddie, liking the embarrassment that was currently flowing through its’ host. Eddie could feel part of the symbiote flowing down his arm and out of his hand to form another hand. He watched as Venom intertwine their fingers, filling them with warmth before it finally register what the symbiote was doing.

 

He turned redder, but he said nothing as he squeezed the hand back. He didn’t have to say anything, Venom could feel his feelings.

 

He could feel the symbiote purring in satisfaction. There was a stretch of comforting silence, along with Venom sending waves of protective feelings at Eddie. Eddie almost forgot where he was until Venom opened his stupid, big, alien jaw, **“Now jump.”**

 

Eddie screamed the moment he felt his own body trying to fling itself back. He fought for control, casting his iron grip back on the rod, locking it in his arms and legs, “VENOM, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” He suddenly looked down at the bustling life of lights below, awfully aware of the long drop and how his heart is trying to jump out of his chest this moment, “Holy shit, holy _motherfucking shit–”_ The man whispered, unable to pull his eyes away from the gorgeous yet frightening view.

 

 **“Pussy.”** The reporter felt the symbiote did something of an eye roll, with a hint of amusement before that feeling what abruptly cut off. Venom suddenly disappeared with his body, tension rolled off of it in waves that didn’t help Eddie’s current state of mind, **Someone’s coming.**

 

No sooner than Venom said that, a gust of wind was followed by someone landing next to Eddie. Someone Eddie vaguely noticed was wearing a spandex and a mask, but he was busy being too focused on the pavement below to register the danger before him. Or supposed danger. He couldn’t tell if that feeling with coming for him, Venom or both.

 

“Uh, are you okay, sir?”

 

Eddie’s mind register that this was a kid. His head snapped to the masked vigilante and realized a few things. This was _The_ friendly neighborhood Spiderman. And _The_ friendly neighborhood Spiderman, was a fucking _kid._

 

**We could eat him.**

 

“No!” The sudden outburst surprised the masked boy, but before he could say anything, Eddie quickly added, “Yep. I’m fine. Totally fine.” _‘We are_ **_not_ ** _eating a kid!’_ He tried as hard as he can to convey the thought to Venom, but he didn’t know if it heard him. Although the lack of comment of eating Spiderman was a bit reassuring.

 

Spiderman peered around in confusion, “How did you even get all the way up here?”

 

While the boy was momentarily distracted, Eddie’s body jerked again, making his grip tighten even more if possible. His breathing hitched as he buried his head inbetween his arms, “I swear, if you don’t get me down right now, we aren’t getting McDonalds later.” He hissed a whisper.

 

Venom paused in it’s movements before hissing, **You’re not serious.**

 

“Yes, I’m serious.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Eddie jerked his head up, remembering that they weren’t alone, “I’m seriously not good with heights.” _‘Don’t do anything!’_

 

“Oh!” The hero brighted and held out a hand, “Well, let’s get you down. But seriously, how did you get stuck up here?”

 

Eddie sweated, having to rub his hands on his pants before grabbing the boy’s hand, “We can talk about that, once we’re on the ground.” Spiderman nodded at that. Talk about it. Right. He’s going to bolt the moment his feet hit the Earth.

 

A superhero and a head eating cannibal? Yea, this wasn’t going to bode well. The faster they get out of here, the better. Why is god’s name did Venom decided to drag them up here of all time it could’ve pick to do so back home? If this place wasn’t welcoming to him before, it sure wasn’t welcoming now with an alien attached to him.

 

“Hold on tight!”

 

Eddie felt his heart leaping to his throat the moment Spiderman jumped. He screamed. Boy, did he scream, “GAHHHH! I’M GOING TO DIE. I’M GOING TO DIE!”

 

He, in fact, did not die (of course), because soon after, Spiderman swung on from web to web of web-like substance that he shooted out of his wrist. The reporter side of Eddie of fascinated by it and honored that he was this close to Spiderman, while his more loser side was still screaming bloody murder, maybe he could get a quick interview, though.

 

As the ground got closer, Eddie could appreciate the view and the wind brushing his face. He gave a nervous laugh that grew to be more carefree, “Hey… This actually is pretty coOL–!”

 

Eddie was suddenly yanked out of Spiderman’s hold, surprising them both. The hero flipped in the air before landing on a lamppost, “What the–”

 

The reporter scream caught in his throat as he felt himself being yanked around and swinging in the air. Listen, if you were precariously swinging in the air, you would be screaming too. Eddie felt Venom doing something literally behind his back, “Venom! What the hell are you doing??”

 

 **We’re swinging.** Was all the symbiote said. So Eddie had to look behind him and what he saw was web-like ropes, like Spiderman’s, except these were completely made out of Venom itself. He wasn’t sure if he should be in awe or horror.

 

“What the hell?! You could do that??”

 

 **Learned from spider child!** Venom seemed very proud of itself and Eddie would too, if only it hadn’t had done this in front of Spiderman.

 

“I told you to not do anything!” He hissed. He looked up to see Spiderman swinging after them. This was not good. He couldn’t let them get caught. Why the hell was Venom acting like this anyway?

 

**Is this cool, Eddie?**

 

And all at once, it hit him, “Venom!” Another swing, “Venom, this is _not_ the time to be jealous!” Eddie half hissed and half shouted.

 

“Hold on, sir!” Spiderman was catching up to them fast. On the bright side, he seemed to think that Eddie was in danger and not that he was hosting an alien.

 

The reporter cursed quietly, “Venom, we can’t get caught, got it. We _can’t.”_ Worry plagued his mind, the things scientists would do if they were caught, things people think that are good for them, good for _him._ They can’t be separated again. He doesn’t want to.

 

Comforting warmth washed over him as Venom curled around his waist under his shirt, **We won’t get caught. We’ll protect us.**

 

At that, Eddie let his worries go, nodding, “Yea… we will–” A web wrapped around his leg, he cursed.

 

Spiderman yanked on the web, threatening to pull Eddie towards him, “I got you! Don’t worry, I got you–” Venom cut the web and disappeared within the man quickly and moved up to one of his arms. It was too dark for Spiderman to have caught the symbiote, at least he hoped, “Ok, no, I don’t.” Eddie pray that by some miracle that the hero didn’t didn’t see how his hand grew into a huge claw, digging into the side of the building. The aforementioned hero yelped as a piece of a wall was thrown at him.

 

While the hero was distracted, Venom swung them further away and slipped them into an alley where it fully covered Eddie. It pressed them against the wall and waited. All of Eddie’s worries came back at once. They were sitting ducks like this. They were going to get caught. Oh gods, oh gods–

 

 **“Shhh. We won’t get caught.”** The symbiote said quietly, then became silent quickly. They watched as Spiderman swung overhead, not even taking a glance down at them. When Spiderman didn’t come back, it confused Eddie. How can you miss a huge gooey monster??

 

**“We blended in with the wall.”**

 

_We what?_

 

Venom slithered back inside the man, curling around his inside pleasingly, **Camouflage. Like a lizard.**

 

“Oh.” Eddie said dumbly. He blinked several times, “That’s… uh… useful.” How many things can Venom do that he doesn’t know of? Eddie sighed, the adrenaline suddenly vanished, leaving him tired and cold to the bone. But first thing first, “Hey buddy, mind becoming my hoodie?”

 

Tendrils wrapped around Eddie’s upper body, settling into a form of his hoodie. He sighed, “Let’s go home.” The man casually stepped out of the alley and make his way back to the hotel. Hopefully, he won’t bump into Spiderman again. Just a few more days and they’ll be finally out of this place and back home without anything to worry about.

 

**We can eat him.**

 

Eddie snorted, “No, we can’t and we won’t. He’s a kid and we _don’t_ eat kids. If anything, don’t show yourself or try to get me out of anything.” He clasped his hands in front of him, an action that shows that he means business, “We can’t expose ourselves here, this is a hero’s den and they won’t agree with what we do.” Even if they’ve done some stuff themselves, but, “We’ll be safer if they don’t know anything about you.”

 

There was a stretch of silence, long enough for Eddie to question if Venom even paid attention– **Okay, Eddie.** The symbiote purred, **But we want lots of chocolate and eggs.** A pause, **We should go for sushi.**

 

He let out a small sound of amusement as he smiled, shoving his hands in the pockets of the hoodie. Tendrils wrapped gently around his fingers, caressing them in a way that made Eddie feel warm and fuzzy inside, “After the interview, maybe.”

 

 ** _Maybe?!_** Eddie laughed all the way home as Venom complained about his teasing and jerked their body around demandingly along the way.

 

* * *

 

His eyes peered opened bleary. His eyes felt a bit dry and that was a sign he should go back to sleep. So he shut his eyes again, only to giggle when he felt tiny hands run up his sides.

 

“Ven, that tickles.” He squirmed under the covers, trying to get away from the traitorous symbiote.

 

 **Wakey wakey, Eddie.** The alien stopped tickling the man as it ebbed up past Eddie’s chest. The aforementioned man simply grabbed the symbiote and pulled it close, snuggling against its’ head as he turned to his side.

 

“Hmm, nope. Five more minutes.”

 

 **“Eddiiiiieeee.”** Venom protest but it didn’t break free, instead it snuggled under Eddie’s chin, **“If it wasn’t for me, you would always be late to your job.”**

 

Eddie made sounds of denial into his pillow, “Uh, excuse you, I wake up just fine.”

 

**“With Anne’s help.”**

 

“Who side are you on?”

 

 **“Eddie’s.”** Venom answered with no hesitation, **“Always with loser Eddie. Our loser.”**

 

There was a stretch silence from the brunet before he turn his head to look at Venom softly, “Parasite.”

 

 **“Pussy.”** Venom countered with a bit of indignation.

 

“Your one and only.” He chuckled lightly, leaning in to plant a small kiss on the symbiote’s blobby head. It purred in pleasure, vibrating through their body. Eddie laughed, “Feels like I’m on one of those massage chairs.”

 

Venom like Eddie’s laugh, so whether that was an insult or not, it’ll let it pass. Just this once. It watched Eddie sink back under the covers, not sleeping but he had no intention in getting out of bed. It watched Eddie played with its’ tendrils, bringing them to his lips to give them sleepy kisses. It rubbed against his scruffed chin, curling around his ear and forehead. Eddie’s laugh only encouraged it, laughing Eddie is the best.

 

 **“Eddie,”** It started once the human’s laughing ceased, it hovered over him almost shyly, **“Can we kiss?”**

 

All of Eddie’s brain gears stuttered, “Uh… K-kiss? Like lip to… er...” Symbiotes don’t have lips right… It’s really just a mouth, a tongue and lots and lots of teeth.

 

A wave of embarrassment went through him before the symbiote quickly seeped back into his skin, **Nevermind.**

 

“Wait, V! Come out. Please?” Eddie rested his hand on his chest where Venom laid curled up, “Come on, buddy.” He urged softly, “I was just surprised.” Nothing from the symbiote. Then he felt it shuffling around quietly before deciding to slowly ooze out of his pores and through his shirt. He cupped its’ head between his hands, caressing it softly with his thumbs, although it refuse to meet his eyes, “Hey there, big guy. Do you know what kissing is?”

 

 **“Something humans do with someone special. Anne told me.”** Venom continued before Eddie could get a word in, **“Are we not special?”** When those sad eyes turned on him, he felt like the bad guy, **“You were kissing us before, it that what they call ‘leading others on’?”**

 

“No! I– That is–” He sighed, running a hand over his face as he struggled to find the words to explain, “We’re… _special_ but–”

 

**“But?”**

 

“There’s different types of kissing, V. There’s casual kissing between friends and family and then there’s kissing between someone you love.” Eddie fiddled with his necklace, “So I’m saying that… that, um… let’s not cause any misunderstandings.”

 

 **“Hm…”** Venom’s eyes narrowed to slits, **“Humans are unnecessarily complicated.”**

 

Eddie snorted, shaking his head, “What’s new?”

 

**“What’s love, Eddie?”**

 

A groan came out of the man as he rubbed his face again. Jesus, Venom, of all the complicated questions to ask, “There’s also many ways to love…”

 

Venom let out a huff of indignation, **“Unnecessarily complicated.”** It curled around Eddie’s hand, “ **You used it once before. As a term of endearment.”**

 

“Um, yeah, well that’s different.”

 

 **“How different?”** Venom pressed for answers that Eddie don’t know where to start with. Wow, Venom could be a reporter now that he thought about it, **“Eddie. What is love like with someone special?”**

 

The reporter’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, “Uh, well…” His blue-green eyes adverted to the ceiling, “Loving someone special is like, always thinking about them, wanting them to be happy, being _with_ them makes you happy.” He smiled softly, “Even if they make you crazy and you get into fights sometimes, you still want to be with them. Being in love is being able to pull through hardship to stay with them and it makes your bonds stronger. Being in love is to trust them to have your back, to care about them. You would do anything for them. Being in love… it’s complicated, bud.”

 

Venom was silent throughout Eddie’s explanation and it continued to be silence a few moments after, making Eddie feel the heat creeping up his face because gosh, Eddie, Venom’s an alien, it probably doesn’t understand half the sappy shit he spew, you dumbass.

 

**“Eddie?”**

 

Eddie peeked through his fingers to look at the bobbling head staring at him. He pulled his hands away to pet its’ head, “Yea, bud?”

 

**“I love you, Eddie.”**

 

Venom wonder if it broke the reporter since it was taking a really long time for him to react. But it noticed the redness creeping up his cheeks and the sudden loudness of Eddie’s heart. It curiously floated around him, **“Eddie?”**

 

That ended up breaking the ice as Eddie stumbling over his words.

 

**“Do you love me, Eddie?”**

 

“H-how do you know you’re not mistaking this for something else, bud?” Eddie’s voice was small, feeling of disappointment was slowly creeping up on him.

 

It curled above Eddie, wrapping its’ tendrils around him in a hug of sorts, **“I only want Eddie. Like Eddie’s laugh.”** The man gave a small laugh at that, **“We want Eddie to be happy and always be with Eddie. Protect Eddie, protect Us. Together, we can do anything. Whole together. You’re my Eddie.”**

 

If Eddie could choke on feelings, he would already be dead by now. In the end he settled with caressing the symbiote’s face, “I love you too, Venom. I won’t leave you.” Eddie didn’t have to explain his feelings when Venom could feel it bubbling at the surface.

 

It formed its’ upper body bending over the man, **“Can we kiss?”**

 

“Yea, yea… you can… we can.” Eddie’s eyes bore into Venom’s as it slowly and shyly moved forward. Eddie’s words trailed off, not registering much of what he was saying when the world fell silent around them, “Yea.”

 

Its’ mouth pulled over its’ teeth as it pressed gently against Eddie’s. He paused briefly, feeling the cool and foreign substance against his lips. Then he simply push it aside and leaned in, kissing Venom for all it’s worth. He didn’t hesitate to open his mouth when Venom’s tongue prod it. He felt it slide into his mouth, playing with his much smaller, human tongue before running it along the roof of his mouth. He shuddered. Venom paused afraid that it did something wrong. Eddie shook his head and struggled to tell Venom to continue with the tongue in his mouth. And so, the tongue trailed down his throat as Eddie wrapped his arms around the symbiote’s neck, sinking his fingers into to the inky blackness. It was strange… it wasn’t wet, yet it felt like… like slime, he fleetingly thought.

 

He made some awfully loud sounds because he was unable to close his mouth, but all was good. He didn’t care. It’s didn’t hurt. He just felt giddily inside, breathless for other reasons than literary.

 

It just felt right.

 

After Venom pulled away, Eddie was flushed, dazedly staring up at Venom. But soon, he was laughing happily, pulling the Symbiote into a hug, turning on his side to snuggle against it, “Wow.”

 

**“Want to do it again.”**

 

“Yea, well, maybe next time with dinner and a movie date, how ‘bout that.” He planted a chaste kiss between Venom’s eyes.

 

 **“Chocolate and tater tots.”** The symbiote purred pleasingly, **“After your work we can watch Mad Max.”**

 

“Mhm, sure, love.”

 

 **“Eddie is mine. We are Venom.”** the symbiote purred, nudging his cheek

 

“Yea… I’m yours and you’re mine.”

 

**“Forever. Only us.”**

 

“Yea, forever, Love.”

 

**“I love you, my Eddie.”**

 

He snorted, smiling like this was the damn bestest thing that has ever happened to him, and it was, “Oh god, who knew you were such a sap.”

 

**“You’re a sap, too. And a loser.”**

 

“Annnd, I love you too.” He rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, “Alright. Let’s get out of bed and grab some breakfast.”

 

Being confessed to , having one hell of a make out and spending time with your symbiote in bed, man, nothing was going to ruin his day. Nothing.

 

* * *

 

“Life Foundation.” The billionaire, Tony Stark, suddenly said, donning a casual outfit that is possibly worth more than his paycheck.

 

Eddie blinked dumbly, “Excuse me?”

 

Eddie didn’t have a bad opinion of Tony. At least, not much. Other than his personal theories of how Tony is possible able to help a huge amount of the homeless out there, Tony was a pretty alright guy, other than being a hero and his snark which Eddie fired his own snark back at him while being professional, of course (because two can play at that game). An alright guy, but there were faults and accusation against the man and they weren’t something Eddie was going let go simply because of tact.

 

They were halfway through the interview when Tony suddenly changed the topic to something that was a little too close to the hot water for the reporter.

 

Tony picked up a tablet and swiped through the tabs, “You have a history with the Life Foundation. One which got you fired from your job. Six months later, you broke into the Life Foundation.” A hologram appeared above the tablet, playing a video of some sorts. Eddie’s breath caught in his throat as he sees a grainy version of himself running down a hall, only for Venom to assist him in jumping off a wall to attack the incoming guards.

 

Tony raised his brows and nodded, “Impressive. It’s not easy to jump off a wall and to crush it, like see right here.” He rewinded the video, enlarging it to point as the small cracks in the wall where Eddie’s feet were, “You take martial arts classes?”

 

Venom squirmed uncomfortably in the reporter’s abdomen, slowly getting agitated on the man’s behalf.  Eddie steeled his nerves, he trust Venom not to expose them despite it telling him to eat the billionaire, “Are you even allowed to have those videos?”

 

“Are you even allowed to break into a company?” Tony fired back.

 

 **Touché. I like him.** There was a flicker of amusement coming from the symbiote, Eddie had to resist making a face in response of Venom’s betrayal.

 

“Speaking of which.” Tony pulled up another video, one where a giant figure crashed through a window of Jack’s room. But when the figure stood up, it wasn’t the same giant figure, “Hm. Interesting.” The video replayed again repeatedly showing the smaller figure hunched over the table writing something.

 

The reporter leaned forward, tapping his pen to his notepad. His voice lowered into a raspy whisper, “I don’t know how you got these clips but I’m sure this is pretty illegal and you probably heard the story over the news already so I don’t see why this is needed to be brought up.”

 

“Let’s be straight here than. I believe that your claim on the death of your symbiote is total bullshit.” He cupped his hand under his left elbow, “That you still have the parasite in your possession.”

 

**Let’s eat him.**

 

Eddie looked at the man with eyes that refused to budge on the subject, “I believe I should be the one interviewing you, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony studied at him for a moment. A long moment as unspoken words clashed between them which was soon broken after the two men blinked. The billionaire set aside the tablet and clasped his hands, “Ok, Brock. So, where were we?”

 

The reporter flipped through his notepad, quickly jolting something down, “So about Hy–”

 

“Hey Mr. Stark!” The door opened as Peter ran in with a big smile, but he immediately halted when he caught sight of a two pairs of eyes staring at him, “Oh.”

 

The billionaire simply rose an unamused brow, “I’m a little busy here, Kid, what do you need?”

 

“You’re a part-time babysitter?” Eddie gave the man a teasing look, missing the offended expression on Peter’s face.

 

“Nah, an intern.” But it wouldn’t be a lie since he had Karen to keep an eye on the boy.

 

“Who’s this?” Peter asked soon after.

 

“This!” Tony gestured at the reporter, “Is my new friend, Eddie Brock,” The aforementioned man gave him a deadpanned look that Tony blissfully ignored, “Who’s also a reporter who was in a middle with an interview with me before you crash the party."

 

“Eddie Brock? Like from the Eddie Brock show??” Peter was actually vibrating out of excitement and eager as if he had met his idol. And kinda didn’t listen to the second half of Tony’s explanation. Oh well, not his lost.

 

“Just call me Eddie, Kid.” He said, shaking the boy’s hand.

 

The said boy beamed with glowing energy that made Eddie feel old, “Parker, sir! Peter Parker.”

 

He sipped his coffee as he stared at Peter, trying to figure out why he was so familiar.

 

The look of realization suddenly dawned on Peter’s face. The boy’s finger pointed at the reporter’s direction, his mouth gaped like a fish wordlessly, just as Venom pipped up, **Eddie, that’s the spider child.**

 

And that’s how Eddie ended up spitting coffee in Tony’s face in pure disbelief.

 

“Oh god. I am so, _so_ sorry–” He wheezed, still choking a bit on the coffee that was still stuck in his throat.

 

 **That was funny. Why are you apologizing?** Venom helped soothed the man’s throat a bit, **Calm down, Eddie. You’re making us look like a fool again.**

 

Meanwhile the billionaire was giving Eddie a look that clearly said, _‘The audacity of this bitch.’_

 

And Peter was still gaping at the reporter, unable to find the words as Eddie himself frantically shot the boy panicking looks that were quite obvious to the billionaire. It didn’t taken being a genius to figure that out either.

 

Tony rolled his eyes to the ceiling and lean back against the sofa, wiping his face with a towel. What have they gotten themselves into? Looking back at Eddie, his words died in his throat when he noticed something entirely inhuman flickered in one of the man’s eyes.

 

Oh _hell no._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted floof time with Venom and Eddie and then it turned into one long piece. I also tried with Tony. I love Tony but I also can't get the feeling of his personailty down.
> 
> I also never watched any of the Iron Man movies or some of the MCU avengers movies. Just clips.
> 
> Also Ao3 formatting is being an ass.
> 
> Inspired by this tweet here: https://twitter.com/racheljpierce/status/1052324569489518592


End file.
